conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Demographics of the East Asian Federation
Government *Official Name: Federation of East Asian Corporate States *General Name: East Asian Federation, East Asia *Citizen Adjective: East Asian; citizens can also be referred to by region (i.e. Japanese, Korean, Taiwanese, Chinese) *Adjective Plural: East Asian *Abbreviation: EAF *Government Type: Corporate Democracy *National Capitol: Seogyeong, Seogyeong *Current Chief Executive: William Yang *National Anthem: Aegukga *National Motto: "Peace, Prosperity, Pacifism" *Technologies Invented/Discovered: **1. Nanopaste **2. Magnetically-confined Fusion **3. CO2-to-O Bioreactor **4. Weaponized Charged Particle Beam Foreign Relations *IMF/World Bank Status: Donator *United Nations Member: YES *G8 Member: YES *G20 Member: YES Basic Information *Population: 468,897,846 *Largest City: Seoul, Seoul *Tallest Structure: Tokyo Sky Tree, Sumida, Tokyo *Computer Owners: 75% *Internet Users: 100% All residents of the East Asian Federation use the internet in their daily lives in some form, as most government processes have been moved to the internet to save money and increase efficiency. *Drivers/Car Owners: 58% *Location On Map: Eastern Asia Environment *Carbon Dioxide Emissions per year: 1,264 x 106 tons *Average pH of water inside national borders: 6.52 *Fusion Power Plants: 7 (13, construction halted) *Solar Power Plants: 12 (3 under construction) *Wind Turbines: 1,264 *Hydroelectric Dams: 42 *Nuclear Power Plants: 17 *Tidal Generator Farms: 85 *Public Transport Use: 76% Economy *GDP Per Capita: $16,700 *Currency Equivalent: $1 USD = ¥83.37 *National Tax: None *Sales Tax Rate: None *Annual GDP: $8.994 trillion *Average Price Of New Car: ¥805,284.41 *Imports: **Food ***Produce ***Rice ***Red Meat **Advanced Software **Metals **Automobiles **Consumer Goods *Exports: **Medicine **Produce **Automobiles **Consumer Technology **Defense Technology **Development Aid Culture/Health/Education *Languages: Japanese, Korean, Mandarin (Primary); Russian, English, Filipino *Religions: Shinto, Buddhism, Christianity, Others *Crime Rate: 2 victims per 1000 citizens *Birth Rate: 11 per 1,000 population (1,531,600 per year) *Death Rate: 5 per 1,000 population (1,094,000 per year) *Immigration Rate: 2 per 1,000 population (437,600 per year) *Average Life Expectancy: 90 *Gun Owners: 17% *Beliefs/Standings: **1. Nuclear Weapons: NO **2. Abortion: Yes **3. Gay Marriage: No Although Same-Sex Marriages are permitted, they are not recognized by the state as marriages, and homosexuality is discouraged. **4. Equal Rights: Yes **5. Torture Methods: No **6. Death Penalty: No **7. Stem Cell Research: Yes **8. Innocent Until Proven Guilty: Yes **9. Assisted Suicide: No **10. Criminal Rights: Yes Military *Nuclear and Fusion WMD: 0 *Federation Air Forces Personnel: 608,958 *Self-Defense Forces Personnel: 671,096 **Ground Vehicles: 1,200 *Air Force Aircraft: 3,350 **Planes: 1,348 **Helicopters: 420 *Wars/Incidents Involved: **1. Vietnam War **2. UNSCR 1973 Enforcement History *Most Devastating Natural Disaster: 2011 Sendai Earthquake (15,842 dead) *Most Fatal Natural Disaster: 2011 Sendai Earthquake (15,842 dead) *Most Devastating Act Of War: Vietnam War (4,960 dead) *Largest War Involved In: Vietnam War *Date Of Founding: February 15, 1976 Top Five Statistics *Most Deaths Caused By: **1. Disease **2. Suicide **3. Motor Vehicle Deaths **4. Injuries and Other Accidents **5. Crime *Most Common Vehicles: **1. Toyota **2. Honda **3. Nissan **4. Hyundai **5. Suzuki *Most Common Crimes: **1. Larceny **2. Negligent Homicide **3. Assault and/or Battery **4. Sexual Assault **5. Murder *Most Common Religions: **1. Shinto/Buddhism **2. Christianity **3. Islam **4. Sikhism **5. Judaism Notes Category:East Asian Federation